


Horror-Ther Self

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [3]
Category: Chinese Mythology, Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series, The White Reindeer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Juleka's mother might be too lenient, but Anarka was not Juleka's father.When he tries to regain custody of Juleka, Anarka is akumatized.When she gets out of control, Juleka realizes she could be the only one who can save her.Juleka was wrong. She isn't alone.





	Horror-Ther Self

**Author's Note:**

> This stems into a new timeline.

Juleka was not known to be the type of girl to get mad easily. This wasn’t entirely true - you just had to know her one button and how to press it. No one who pressed her button had malevolent intent - not even Chloe had dared to do it, as it hit too close to home.

Juleka couldn’t run from this button forever, it seemed, when she came upon her abusive blood father one day. She had walked in to find him attempting to convince Anarka to give him custody of her and Luka. Juleka snapped, and told him off in a voice louder than she’d used in long time. After he stormed off, all the while threatening to fight for custody of her, Juleka nearly passed out.

Overcome with worry & fury, Anarka was akumatized once more, but this time she was turned into an even scarier form of Captain Hardrock called Mama Bloodshed. She would attack anything that moved with her bigger cutlass, whether it was Ladybug, Chat Noir or even a simple pigeon. The only ones she had spared were Juleka and Luka - she seemed to have moments of clarity when they were around.

Eventually, Juleka figured she and/or Luka were the only ones who could do anything - Ladybug and Chat Noir’s attacks did next to no damage on her.  _ Since she was fighting for us, _ Juleka had rationalized,  _ could that mean she’s powered by a mother’s love? _

Having locked her and Luka inside their houseboat, Juleka explained her plan to Luka. As much as Luka didn’t want his little sister getting hurt, he knew she would understand better, as she had been more emotionally damaged by their sperm donor. This was their only shot.

* * *

Ladybug was supposed to be invincible, but there was nothing she could do here.

Chat Noir laid on the ground stomach-down, pinned to the floor by Mama Bloodshed’s heel. The akumatized Anarka had found her ex and given him the butt-whooping of a lifetime, and he would be barely alive if things finished well. Her cutlass was pointed at the heroine to keep her away, and a threat was made that if she tried anything while the akuma removed Chat’s ring, he would put the C-A-T in decapitated.

It was then that Juleka arrived with her brother in tow, and made a plea to come to her senses. Bloodshed had that moment of clarity, and it was longer than the previous times, if just for a moment more, but the purple mask came on, and she suddenly screamed bloody murder, dashed over (freeing Chat Noir) and slammed her leg into Juleka’s stomach, sending her flying into a chimney wall.

When Juleka reoriented herself from the pain, she felt like she wanted to cry. She hadn’t cared if her sperm donor was dead, alive or barely living; she just wanted him to leave her alone forever.

All of a sudden, two voices came into her head. Neither of them belonged to Hawkmoth, to her confusion, but it felt like the voice was coming from her but also not from her.

_ “YOU DESIRE OUR HELP, THEN?”  _ the first one roared, a rumble in their voice similar to that you would hear from a fictional big cat.

_ “Your desire to stand against your mother despite her goals lining with hers has awakened us… the other selves of you.”  _ the other voice had a more feminine tone to it, and it was much quieter and calmer than that of the first but held the same cold strength.

A sudden intense pain wracked her forehead, and she doubled over to the ground in pain. Luka, who had escaped the wrath of Mama Bloodshed, watched from a distance. He wanted to help Juleka, but the melody coming from her seemed like the one of a person regaining their confidence, the music being a slow, dramatic build up, moving faster and faster as Juleka became more and more pained.

_ “WE ART THOU, THOU ART WE…” _ both voices said in unison.

It was then that Juleka felt something appear on her face. It was like a mask of some sort, and as cool as it was, she suddenly felt the sudden urge to rip it off immediately, as if it would swallow her face otherwise.

_ “Your strength is admirable, young Juleka…” _ uttered the second voice.

“ _ IT IS TIME YOU SHOWED THE WORLD WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH IT! _ ” the first roared.

She shakingly stood up, ever-so-slowly taking steps towards Mama Bloodshed as she was slowly being pushed back by an infuriated Ladybug. When she could fully stand up, she grabbed onto her mask and ripped it off. 

There was a splatter of blood from her face, and out of nowhere, bright blue flames erupted around her, catching everyone’s attention.

Despite it all, she seemed unharmed, even as the fire danced around her.

* * *

Just as quickly as they had risen, the flames died down, dissipating into nothing. They left things behind, however; behind Juleka stood two odd monsters. 

The first looked like an incredibly tall young woman. She was clad in white furs, and upon her head, humongous antlers like that of a reindeer stood tall.

The other was more animalian then the woman. With the appearance of a humongous grey tiger with a pure-white tail, from the left side of its stomach extended a fifth paw holding a giant blade, ready to strike on command. On its head was a symbol that Chat Noir would have recognized as the word for  _ king _ had he been focused on it.

Still holding the mask, Juleka’s eyes opened. 

“So you are me, and I am you? Cool…” 

Luka breathed a deep sigh of relief - Juleka seemed magically unharmed, the term seeming more likely to be exactly just that.

“I will save you from your prison, mama…” extending a hand, the tiger roared and the reindeer-woman braced herself for the battle ahead.

“ _ Pirita! Bái Hǔ! Attaaack!” _

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of two Personas was inspired by different things involving Juleka: Horror Movies for Pirita & Tigers for Bái Hǔ.  
> Pirita would certainly have Ice spells, and Bái Hǔ would have mostly Physical spells, with a few Bless spells here and there.  
> Arcana: High Priestess for Pirita & Emperor for Bái Hǔ


End file.
